


The bravest of them all...

by Ebm36



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Santiago Cabrera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil drawing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bravest of them all...

_**It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot.** _


End file.
